


Issue of Boredom

by caz251



Series: Issues [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck cares nothing for the ethics of the situation really, he is just very bored. Companion piece to my fic Ethical Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issue of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked for the sequel to my story Ethical Issues since the first day it was initially posted 14/11/09 and I always said that it was coming and that I would get to it. This isn't the sequel, but rather a companion piece, hoping to have the sequel up sometime later this week.

Chuck lay on his bed after a long boring day at the Buy More. There had been no terrorists to fight that day, no mission, just a backlog of broken computers to fix, there hadn't even been any support calls, so he had been stuck at the Buy More all day. Even now at home he was bored. Morgan was out with Anna, Ellie and Awesome were working and he and Sarah had no fake date scheduled. Looking around the room for something to do his eyes caught sight of one of the little cameras that he knew Casey used to monitor him. A small smile crossing his face at the thought of what he was going to do.

Standing he made his way to the door to his room, locking it to stop Ellie or Awesome coming in when they got home. He then stripped tossing his uniform in the hamper, grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside cabinet and then spent a few minutes arranging himself on the bed in full view of the camera.

He coated two fingers on one hand and then coated the other hand that he then wrapped around his cock, that was already hard and leaking precum at the thought of what he had planned. It wasn't that he hadn't jerked off in his room before, or even with Casey listening, but this was a show especially for the other man. He knew that Casey had been listening in on him for a while now, the other day when he had turned up in his window to check if he was okay was the proof he needed. He was sure now though that the other man would be listening, he had seen the expression on Casey's face when he had stood in that window watching Chuck climax the other man's name on his lips.

He began stroking himself slowly as he began to tease his opening with the other two fingers, looking straight at the camera, imagining that Casey was actually in the room watching him instead of sat at his desk. He could just picture the other man sat there in his kimono stroking himself as he listened to Chuck doing the same. The thought made Chuck moan, the idea of the composed and calculating Major Casey stroking himself in time with Chuck's hand on his own cock, it made him harder than he had ever been. He had opened himself up with the two lubed fingers but soon found that they were not enough for him, what he really wanted was Casey, instead he thrust a third finger into himself. When he climaxed it was with three fingers in his hole wishing they were Casey's, the other man's name falling from his mouth as a moan of pleasure and his hand still teasing his cock.

He continued to stroke himself back to hardness staring straight at the camera as he did so, "I know you're there Casey, you can join me if you want."

Chuck lay in bed still staring at the camera wondering what Casey's decision would be. He knew that the Major would be breaking rules if he was to come and join him, he would definitely be on shaky ground ethically, not that listening in on him was really ethical, but then again in this type of instance Chuck didn't really mind, anything to relieve the boredom.


End file.
